New Teams
by NEW ACCOUNT iluD
Summary: the old racers have decided to make a new generation for racing. teku accept anybody but metal maniacs only want guys, what happens when they have to let a girl on the team?
1. Chapter 1

New Teams

**Chapter 1: Parents have a talk**

It was a sunny day and Nolo was talking with his wife, Lani.

"so you want the group to come back?" asked nolo

"Well yes, why not?" replied Lani

"Hmm uhh because everyone has kids and if one of us dies then the whole family goes ballistic" answered Nolo in a sarcastic voice

"Well who else can we put?" asked Lani.

Then music came blasting out of no where. Lani and Nolo looked at each other. "Nathan" they both sighed. Nolo ran upstairs and banged on his son's door.

"NATHAN LUTHER PASARO! TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" yelled Nolo.

"Dad it's not music, it's my Xbox" Nathan replied as he came out. Nathan was 16 and had black hair like his father except he had spiked it up. Nathan looked at Nolo with his mothers eyes.

"You better lower down the volume before I take it away" his father replied

"Honey take it easy on him" called Nathan's mother "after all, you were just like that when you were a kid".

"Lani, I'm teaching him what's right" Nolo replied

"You don't teach me anything right" replied Nathan and slammed the door on his father.

"What does he mean by that?" Nolo asked Lani

"He means you are too busy upgrading your car to spend time with him, so basically Nathan thinks that the car is your new son" replied Lani.

Nolo's head shot up." that's it! Our kids can racer for us!" Nolo exclaimed.

"Race did you say?" Nathan asked popping his head out of the door.

"You two can't be serious" Lani sighed seeing the boys' puppy faces, "fine"

"YES!" the two exclaimed

"Son you will get to use my cars, Synkro, High Voltage and Sepctyte" Nolo replied

"Great, but when do we race and who's on my team?" asked Nathan

"Well let me cal up the others so that they can bring their kids in" replied Lani.

30 minutes later

DING DONG

At the door Kurt stood there with his wife, Andrea. Andrea had brown and blonde streaked hair. He beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, after all it was only 1:00. She had the same skin tone as Kurt.

"Kurt and Andrea!" Lani replied and gave them a hug.

"So Kurt, are these your sons?" asked Nolo

"Yup, this is Andrew and Kent" Kurt introduced.

"Hello" greeted Andrew. Andrew was a cute guy and he appeared to be 15, but he had his mother's natural hair color, blonde. His dark eyes matched Kurt's' eyes.

"Yo" answered Kent. Kent looked tough and he seemed at the age of 17. He looked very similar to his father, with his spiked up hair and sunglasses. The only thing that didn't look like Kurt was his eyes. He had his mother's blue eyes.

"Well boys go up stairs and join my son in his room" replied Nolo

"Ok," both boys replied

"Kurt let's go to the living room" Nolo said.

5 min later

DING DONG

At the door Shirako stood there with his son that looked like him.

"Hey Nolo, this is my son Shawn" Shirako greeted. "Shawn say hi. Shawn? SHAWN!" Shirako yelled

"What'd you say?" asked his son. Shawn took his head phones off. "Oh, hey"

"Ha-ha why don't you go up stairs with the others?" asked Nolo

"K" he replied while Shirako went into the living room.

10 min later

Vert and karma stood at the door with their kids.

"Karma Vert! Umm Vert where is your wife?" asked Lani

"We uh, go divorced" he replied

"Oh I'm so sorry. Karma, where is Taro?" Nolo replied

"Oh he is going to meet up with the Metal Maniacs, seems like they had the idea, but just to look cool and follow the tradition, he brought our son, Tim. The metal maniacs wanted all guys, so that's why I brought our daughter, Katie" replied Karma

"Hello" Katie greeted. She had taro's hair color and her mothers' eyes. His hair was tied into two pig tails.

"Hi, I'm Vince" greeted the other child. He looked like Vert only his hair was dark hazel brown.

"Alright you two go up stairs while we parents have a talk" Lani ordered.

Metal Maniacs

"Yo, Tork I want you to meet my son, Tim" replied taro.

"Humph" Tim replied. You could tell he was just like his father only with his mother's hair color and the rest was his fathers.

"Alright you two and go into the living room where my kid is" replied Tork. "TYSON! Get your butt over here and show our guests the living room!" yelled Tork

"Yes dad" Tyson replied. He looked like Tork only instead of spiky hair he had cornrows.

10 min later

Porkchop arrived along with Monkey. The two kids Damien, Porkchop's kid, and Mitchell, monkey's kid.

Now everyone was in the living room. Well Markie's child wasn't there.

"Wylde, where the hell is your kid?" asked Tork

"Dance singing Concert tonight" Wylde replied

"Heh the wife picked it didn't she?" laughed Monkey

"Nope, the kid wanted to" replied Markie

Teku

"Crap, it's almost six, do you guys want to come and watch my nieces performance?" asked Kurt

"Sure" replied the parents and all the kids whined, except Katie.

Metal Maniacs

"Yo you guys want to come and watch?" asked Markie

"Why not?" replied Taro


	2. Chapter 2

Concert hall

Teku had just arrived and was greeted by the Metal maniacs. Well not really.

"Tork" Nolo said

"Nolo" Tork answered.

The two stared each other down and it looked like they were going to start a brawl, and both team weren't happy about it/

"Come here!" they yelled and gave each other a hug.

Both teams were surprised.

"Ladies and gentle men! Please take your seats and we will be starting off with the dance and singing group called, Ghetto Teens in about 2 minutes" announced the announcer.

"Well that's what group my kid is in Ghetto Teens" replied Markie

"So we get to see our new boy!" cheered Porkchop.

"Boy?" asked Markie.

"Remember we made a tradition that all Maniacs were to be boys! It is a boy right?" Monkey asked.

"Y-yeah! It's a guy. So uhh why don't we maniacs go get something at the snack bar?" asked Markie

"Wylde it's about to start! And I want to see how Ghetto these teenagers are." Tork replied

"Please welcome Ghetto kids performing 3 songs. 1st song is 'work out plan' by Kanye west and the teens will be dancing. The 2nd song is 'Roses' by outcast and 3rd is the song drama queen preformed by Ghetto Nadia" announced the announcer

The song work out plan comes on

"Hey Wylde, where your kid?" asked Tork

"Not in this one" he replied sounding nervous

"How sweet Wylde is nervous for his boy" Taro chuckled

End of 1st song

2nd song comes on

"Wylde your kid here?" asked monkey

"Yeah the one in the center" he replied. In the center were a guy and a girl.

"He looks tough for his age" replied monkey

"Uh yeah, he does" Markie replied

2nd sing ends

3rd song starts

"Please welcome Ghetto Nadia Wylde!" yelled the announcer revealing the spotlight on a female.

"WYLDE!" the maniacs yelled except Markie

The girl had the same hair and skin color as Markie. She wore a brown j.lo hat and a brown designer scarf with a white shirt and a brown skirt

_There was a girl I knew_

_Who always wanted to_

_Be the one to stand out from the crowd_

_Always believed that she_

_Was gonna live for dreams_

_That what went down was gonna come around_

_For all the doubters, non-believers_

_The cynical that once were dreamers_

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes_

_And you'll realize_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hyped up, everyday wannabe_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer_

_But she'll find herself_

_Cause she believes in nothing else_

_Then you'll look back when you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

Small pause she soon came back with a long skirt and a crown this time

_Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use_

_She's gonna get there any way she can_

_Now she knows what she wants_

_No one is gonna stop her_

_Nothing's ever gonna hold her back_

_For all the doubters, non-believers_

_The cynical that once were dreamers_

_One of these days you'll know that you were wrong_

_Who would know?_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hyped up, everyday wannabe_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer_

_But she'll find herself_

_Cause she believes in nothing else_

_Then you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

People came and took the long skirt and the crown off showing the audience that she had a mini skirt over her pants and they put a trucker hat on her.

_Life is a work of art_

_You gotta paint it colorful_

_Can make it anything you want_

_Don't ever stick to any rules_

_You don't need a high IQ_

_To succeed in what you do_

_You just gotta have no doubt_

_Just believe in yourself_

Curtain came over and other dancers came on

_Doubters, non-believers_

_Once were her dreamers_

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes_

_And you'll realize_

She came back out with a blue mini skirt and the same white shirt.

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hyped up, everyday wannabe_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer_

_But she'll find herself_

_Cause she believes in nothing else_

_Then you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hyped up, everyday wannabe_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer_

_But she'll find herself_

_Cause she believes in nothing else_

_Then you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

"Thank you!" she thanked.

After concert Markie took Ghetto Wylde, or should I say Nadia, home with the Maniacs. The boys were practically ignoring her and that was the same for the adults except Markie.

When they got home they were greeted by Markie's Wife, Nikki.

"Wylde you me and the Maniacs have to talk in the meeting room" Tork replied.

"Right" he responded and all of them headed there.

"Oh Tork the kids can stay here for the night if it's alright with you guys, plus it'll give them time to get to know each other." Nikki suggested knowing that this would take long

All Tork did was nod.

1 hour longer

Everyone was asleep except Nadia; she faked the sleep so she can listen to the conversation. She knew that they wouldn't talk unless everyone was asleep.

Nadia crept up to the meeting door and she could hear her father and Tork yelling their heads off at each other. To get more info she pressed her ear onto the door

Meeting room

"Why the hell didn't you tell us! You know the tradition!" yelled Tork

"Well sorry! She's my daughter! I can't help it if she's a GIRL!" yelled Markie

"Your little girl is WEAK! She is a WEAKLING!" yelled Tork back

"What'd you say!" Markie asked while yelling

"Admit it! She can't even take Mitchell's punch! And he's the weakest one out of the guys!" Tork yelled and Monkey's head shot up.

"Her dream is to race! Don't ruin it for her!" Markie yelled

"Admit it Wylde!" Tork Ordered

"Fine! She is WEAK! Ok! I didn't want a girl! I never ever wanted a girl! Girls are WEAK racers! I wish I didn't have Nadia as my daughter!" Markie Admitted in a loud voice

out side the room

Fine! She is WEAK! Ok! I didn't want a girl! I never ever wanted a girl! Girls are WEAK racers! I wish I didn't have Nadia as my daughter!" Markie Admitted in a loud voice

Nadia's eyes started to tear up. Did her father mean it? She couldn't take it all the rage from the conversation exploded. She broke open the door.

"If I'm such a WEAK girl why didn't you throw me away the day I was born! Why didn't you murder me! Huh! You HATE me! You said it your self! I can't believe a man would hate his own child! If you don't want me to exist then I'll disappear!" yelled Nadia and ran upstairs and got dressed packed her bags and left

"Nadia!" Markie yelled.

"MARKIE! NADIA IS GONE!" yelled Nikki

"No, she- she can't be!" he yelled and ran up to her room with the others and the now awake boys.

Her favorite clothes were gone and her drawers were all messed up. A slight breeze mad him shiver because the window was open. By the window sill was her favorite necklace that she got from her father. Markie ran downstairs and out the door.

"Nadia! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear! I love you baby! Nadia!" Markie yelled and fell to the ground trying not to cry.

"I'm so so sorry Nadia. I didn't mean any of it" he whispered and held her necklace to him.

"I'm- I'm sorry Wylde. It was my fault too. We'll go look for her tomorrow, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere" Tork replied while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks" whispered Markie now crying because he had just lost his one and only daughter.

in the house

"She's gone…."Nikki trailed off and broke into sobs.

"There, there I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere" Porkchop replied.

"Uhh, Porkchop. Come here" replied Monkey.

"What?" asked Porkchop.

"Look there's blood, not only did she ran away. She ran away hurt" Monkey whispered. True enough there was blood on the Long Branch that was touching her window sill.


	3. Chapter 3

Where's Nadia?

It was Morning now, and the guys got up early to look for her. Nikki called the police asking if they saw her but no luck. They guys had no clue where she could be, not even Markie knew.

"NADIA!" they yelled.

"This isn't working! Why don't we split up?" asked Tork

"Ok, Monkey & Porkchop go back to my house and make sure Nikki is okay. Me, Taro, and Tork will keep looking" replied Markie

"Yes sir!" the two replied and ran back to the house

"Any chance we can help?" asked a voice

"Tyson?" asked Tork "what are you doing here?"

"We want to help" replied Damien

"Yeah! With us we'll find her in no time, after all we are kids right Tim?" asked Mitchell giving him a nudge

"Huh? Oh yeah what ever" he replied receiving a whap on the head by his father.

"DAD!"

Nadia

"Hey missy!" yelled a man

Nadia was in an alley and there was a guy standing there with and evil grin.

"Are you alone? You don't seem happy! I believe I can make you happy!" he yelled and ran at her pinning her to a wall.

"What do you want!" she yelled

"You my dear" he whispered and started kissing her all over

"Get off me!" she yelled and kicked they guy making him go against the wall. She ran but tripped and the man grabbed a better grip.

"No escape now my love" he grinned and did something horrifying

"DADDY!" she screamed.

Maniacs

"DADDY!" they heard

"Nadia! She's in trouble! We need to find her!" Markie Panicked.

With Nadia

Soon it started to rain. She walked dizzily for what seemed like hours but in reality 5 minutes. You wouldn't be walking right if you got raped! She felt like a piece of crap and like she had just ran at the same speed from here to china. She was worn out and so were her clothes. Her knee length skirt was now a mini skirt and her blouse was torn up into a messy belly shirt. She had no underwear and no bra. Blood dripped from her cuts and many places. A car stopped right where she was.

"Hey! Are you alright?" asked a worried boy. "You don't look so good" he replied looking at the cuts she had. She had a small one on her cheek, a few cuts on her arm, but the biggest gash was on her ankle, it seemed that it had happened because it got caught to something and blood that came from a place he didn't want to look.

"Leave me alone" was all she said and tears came down her face

"No, you're pale, you're freezing cold, and blood's spilling out of your ankle and some other place! I won't leave you! Let me take you back to the place I'm staying" he replied.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled

"Look at me!" he replied turning her face to his. He seemed cute. She looked deep into his dark eyes, and then looked at his beige skin. He looked serious, not to mention hot. His hair was getting soaked and his head phones were off and around his neck. He was Asian and he was not lying.

"It…hurts….." she stuttered and clutched her special place.

"Hey are you ok!" he asked

"So…much….pain..." was her last words and she fainted letting the boy catch her.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited and waited but no answer. He tried the other number and it dialed for a while. Finally someone picked up the one.

"Hello?"

"Dad! It's me I found a girl she's hurt and she's cold!"

"Whoa dude, don't talk to me talk to Lani about medical stuff!"

"Hello, Lani speaking"

"Lani, I have someone who need immediate attention! She's freezing cold and bloods running out of her!"

"Oh lord! Bring her here and we'll fix her up!"

He hung up the phone and took her back into the car. His white vest was soaked in blood but he didn't care. He drove back to the house as fast as he could with out getting a sped ticket.

Metal Maniacs and Kids

It started to rain and they searched everywhere. By the time they stopped to take a break they were all soaking wet! Nothing was dry on them.

"Damn! My phone got water damage!" yelled Tyson

"So? Why should we care?" asked Tim.

"Would you guys stop it!" yelled Damien

"Damien's right, fighting won't get us anywhere" replied Mitchell.

Nadia

Ding Dong.

Lani opened the door to see Shawn standing there with an unconscious and bloody body.

"She needs attention badly!" Shawn cried

"Get her to the room!" Lani yelled "Karma I need you upstairs!"

"Why?" Karma asked popping her head in "oh god!"

"What?" asked Vert coming to the hall?

"Nothing! You guys stay here in the living room and I and Lani will handle something" Karma replied and ran over to Lani and going upstairs with her.

Once upstairs Karma took the girl out of her arms and brings her to a non used guest room.

"Shawn go in here and find something of Nate's' you can where" replied Lani

"Will the girl be alright?" he asked,

"Yes, but we can't let you see anything" she replied and pushed Shawn into the room and closing the door while heading back to the room.

in the room

"Oh my gosh" replied Karma

"What is it?" asked Lani

"She's been raped!"

"Oh dear!"

"Lani get her clothes off while I'll get some of Katie's clothes, they should fit her"

"Alright" Lani replied getting an ointment from the bathroom. Soon the girl was coming back.

"Mom?"

"No sweetheart. I'm here to help you, I won't hurt you. I'm a girl; I just need you to cooperate with me as much as you can"

"I don't know if I can"

"You can ok. I just need you to stay calm and don't shout" and with that Lani started putting some of the ointments on her cuts. The cuts didn't hurt at all. Lani got to the special part "ok now don't scream ok? My friend Karma is here to hold you back ok? I need you to be very calm and quiet. As much as you can be" and she started putting a cream.

"AH!" the girl yelled

"Shh, squeeze my hand" replied Karma and Lani continued. She started getting louder and Karma had to put her hand over her mouth.

"Almost done" replied Lani and finished it off. The girl fell asleep and karma put on the clothes with Lani's help. A soft knock came to the door

"It's Shawn, is she alright?" he asked

"Why don't you come in yourself?" asked Karma. He came in wearing jogging pants and a tight muscle shirt. He popped his head in and saw her sleeping and walked in.

"Will she be alright?" he asked sitting down beside her

"Yes she will, why don't you let her head rest on your lap?" asked Lani.

"Okay" and with that Shawn got the girl to lie on his lap.

2 hours later

"Huh? Where am I?" he wondered

"Hey, you're awake" Shawn replied and smiled. It had stopped raining and the sun came out.

"What time is it?" she asked

"It's like 5:30 and the sun will be setting" he smiled

"Who are you, why does my body hurt?" she asked still lying down.

"I'm Shawn Takamoto, I'm 18 and I brought you here because…you…umm were…raped" he replied

"Oh, I see" she answered and a tear streamed down her face. Shawn frowned at this and adjusted her so that she was attached to his chest and with his right arm going over her shoulder and left by her stomach making a chain. She tensed up at first feeling uncomfortable.

"Shhh, its ok….no one will hurt you" he cooed and held her close "now tell me your name"

"I'm Nadia, I ran away cause no one wanted me" she answered more tears streaming down her face. "No one will ever want me, I'm not welcomed anywhere" she cried softly

"Shh…that's not true…I want you…you're welcomed here with me" he answered "I don't like seeing pretty girls like you cry" and he wiped the tears away. She smiled and Shawn adjusted positions so that were lying down, but he still had his arms the same way. "No one will hurt you"

"Thank you" she whispered and drifted of to sleep again but this time with Shawn

**That's it for this chapter! Ok you guys can vote on the way Markie finds her.**

**she tells them her name**

**Kurt calls Markie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4 Nadia vs. Markie**

It was morning and Nadia woke up to be in the arms of the Asian boy. She cuddled more into his chest and inhaled. She's never felt so protected and so comforter bal. around her mother she couldn't take it! Her mother always talked to her about being a lady like girl, which made Nadia sick. Her father always pushed her so much. He joined her in everything that he would want his son to be in, but he just had to have a girl. She felt so comfortable with him.

"Good morning" he greeted and smiled at her.

"Good morning" she greeted back and smiled as well.

"I never really got to know your name…what is you full name?" he asked

"Nadia Wylde" she replied

"Hmm sounds familiar…" Shawn thought

They sat in silence for a minute or 2. She looked and he and he looked back. Her eyes glittered in the sunlight peaking through the curtains and his dark eyes just gave the mysterious look.

"You might find this stupid…but it feels like I have a strong connection" she blushed

"No…it's not stupid…I feel the same…" he replied

They stared at each other and got closer and closer. His face was nearing hers and hers was nearing to his. A few centimeters away, then BAM! The door opened and it was the other kids.

"Hahahaha, Katie was right! They were making out!" yelled Andrew

"Ouuuu, Shawn likes the new kid" taunted Nathan and Vince

"Stop it guys! They just like each other!" yelled Katie trying to protect the two

So the 4 started to argue and yell.

"SHUT UP! Can't you guys do anything mature!" yelled Kent. "So what they like each other. Vince you have a thing for Katie"

"Ouuu Vince and Katie sitting-"Andrew was cut off by his brother

"Don't you talk either! I know you have a thing for Jillian at school!" yelled Kent.

"cough cough" Shawn coughed giving them the cue to go.

They were just about to leave when,

"BREAKFAST!" yelled Lani

The two sighed and headed down to catch up with the others. They got into the Kitchen and parents were at one table and the kids sat in front of the TV.

"Nadia!" asked Kurt

"Wuh?" Nadia asked and turned around

"What are you- oh never mind" replied Kurt, knowing what happened.

"Who are you?" asked Nadia

"Your uncle" he replied

"Dad said I never had any uncles" she answered

"Your dad lied, I'm his older brother" explained Kurt

"Ok there" she replied and went back to eating with Shawn.

After breakfast the kids were out side either fixing/upgrading/playing with their cars or just playing catch. Kent went to work on his car, Shawn and Nadia were on the swing set, Nathan, Vince and Andrew played catch, while Katie read a book. The mothers cleaned up while the fathers took a rest, well all except Kurt. He went over to the family room and dialed a number on the cell phone.

"Markie? Yeah it's me, listen we've found your daughter…but she isn't as normal as before…she uhh kind of changed…. Like well she umm how do I say this….she got raped" Kurt said. A scream came from the other end and you heard some things breaking and people trying to calm him down. "Look, we'll get her over……oh you want to pick her up? Oh ok, we're here all day" and with that he hung up the phone. He looked at his niece in the yard, she was so happy with Shawn.

Metal Maniacs

Markie's phone started to ring. They were inside the house to take a break from the 24 hour search. Markie picked up the phone and put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

(**Markie**/_Kurt_/**_Monkey/Tork/Porkchop_**)

"**Hello?"**

"_Markie?"_

"**Kurt?"**

"_yeah it's me, listen we've found your daughter"_

"**Really!"**

"_But she isn't as normal as before"_

"**Why, what did she do?"**

"_She uhh kind of changed"_

"**She gets a hair cut or something?"**

"_Like well umm how do I say this?"_

"**SPIT IT OUT KURT!"**

"_She got raped"_

"**WHAT? HOLY SHIT! MOTHER FUCKER! OH MY GOD!" (THROWS A VASE)**

"**_Wylde! Calm down!"_**

"**_Cool it dude!"_**

"**SHIT!" THROWS ANOTHER OBJECT AND IT ALMOST HITS MONKEY)**

"**_Watch it! You almost hit me!"_**

"**_Look we'll get her over"_**

"**No I'll get her!"**

"_Oh you'll get her? Well we're here all day"_

"**Ok bye!"(Wylde hangs up)**

Shawn and Nadia

1 hour has passed and they've been outside the whole time. They weren't paying attention to the people inside the house but some people came but they didn't pay attention. They decided to go back in and watch TV or listen to some music. When they entered the family room they were greeted with angry faces, yup you guessed it…Markie her father was standing there not so happy to see her.

"Dad!" she exclaimed and hugged him

"No! Don't you hug me!" he yelled and pushed his daughter off of him

"Dad?" she wondered, he wasn't normal

"Look I'm taking you home!" he yelled and grabbed her wrist

"No!" she yelled and got out of his grasp "I'm staying with Shawn"

"No you aren't!" he yelled and gave her a really tight grip

"Oww that hurts!" she yelled

"Don't you complain to me missy! You know what happened!" Markie yelled and dragged her out of the house. When they go home Markie took her to the living room.

"What is wrong with you!" she yelled

"slap don't you talk to me like that!" yelled Markie "you did a nasty thing that disgusts me! You are no good! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"What that I got raped!"

"Did I say you can talk! No! Look I don't even know where to start!"

"Dad don't you understand what rape means?" asked Nadia

"Shut up you slut!" yelled Markie.

That was it. Nadia bursted into tears and ran upstairs. She locked herself in her room and cranked up the music and cried in the closet. How could her father call her a slut? Let alone blame it on her? He doesn't love her at all! She cried and cried and didn't come out of her room

down stairs88

"Markie you ass hole!" yelled Nikki his wife

"What did you call me!"

"An ass hole! You can't blame something like that on her!"

"Yes you can! It's her fault for not being careful!"

"How can she be careful if you are constantly in her mind pushing her? You think it's normal but it's not! You called her a slut for heaven's sake!"

Markie stood there. What has he done? Did he just do that to his daughter? "What ever! Leave me alone! I'm going for a drive!" and he left the house and went into his car.

2 days later

Markie came back from his drive. He actually drove and went out and slept at a hotel. When he entered his house he totally forgot the whole shibam that went on. Markie saw taro heading for the stairs with a glass of water.

"Hey taro!" greeted Markie

Taro just shook his head and gave him an angry look. Taro then headed upstairs where everyone was. Markie went up stair to say hi to everyone when his wife came screaming at him,

"Are you happy now! Your daughter that you think is a slut hasn't gone to bed, eaten, or got out of that closet! She's constantly crying because of you!" Nikki yelled

"Nikki I-"he was cut off by her

"No! Don't give me that crap! I'm calling in the others. Hopefully they can get her out" she replied and pushed Markie out of the way to get to the phone.

15 min later

The Teku gang showed up and so did the kids. Shawn opened the door and rushed up stairs to see Nadia. She saw them all by the closet.

"Shawn! There you are!" exclaimed Nikki "she wont come out"

"Everyone get out and go down stairs!" yelled Shawn and everybody obeyed.

"Hey, Nadia? You ok?" he asked right in front of the door

"Sh-Shawn?" she asked through sobs

"Yes, may I come in there?" he asked and Nadia opened the door slightly for him.

Her eyes were still in tears and her shirt was wet from tears. She was pale and looked sick.

"Oh my lord, come here" Shawn replied having open arms.

Right away she fell into them crying again. Shawn hugged her and held her tight. The girl was ever so fragile and now she's been broken twice.

"Daddy doesn't love me Shawn" she cried into his chest "he called me a slut and blamed me for it"

"Shhhh, it's not your fault…" he cooed.

Shawn held her even tighter and cradled her in his arms. It was a bit squishy in the closet but he didn't care.

"I don't like to see you cry remember?" he reminded and the tears reduced. He tilted her head upwards and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, and no one hurts the ones I love" he whispered noticing she was getting drowsy. "Now sleep my love" he cooed. Both of them fell asleep in the closet and Nadia stopped crying.

**Hey! Ok I got votes from my family too and it was a tie….so I just put both in. I know Markie was out of his character but it's just to make the story dramatic. That's the first time he's ever had to handle a female child. R&R**


End file.
